sugar rush
by dotRHEA
Summary: - all Levy wanted to do at the festival was dance. She didn't count on it being with the Shadow Dragon Slayer though. CRACK!RoLe


When I wrote that Sticy fic, I didn't think people would actually take it seriously but wow, ahaha. I love this fandom so much.

**I do not own Fairy Tail- nor will I ever.**

* * *

"Just to let ya know, I ain't gonna dance ever again!"

Levy only stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer as a wave of déjà vu surged through her, hadn't he said the exact same thing when Lucy was trying to teach Natsu how to dance and the whole guild got dragged into it? She blushed at the memory, and crossed her arms,

"Fine, nobody asked you"

He only scoffed before walking off into the growing crowd, leaving her in the middle of a song while she watched with downcast eyes as villagers went this way and that in their little square dance of sorts.

A few weeks had passed since they got back from Tenrou Island and Levy had found herself being dragged along on a kiddy job with Gajeel. It was simple enough- helping the main librarian re-shelf her books while she went out on her errands. The job itself took a few days to finish- as the library was _huge_, but Levy thought it was worth the work when she found out that the town would be holding a festival.

And here she was; it was times like now that she wondered why she even bothered.

It was no secret that she had a small crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Levy didn't exactly know when it first started, all she knew that he was a complete idiot not to pick up the hints she constantly dropped his way; she was almost surprised that he didn't comment on how loud her heart was beating that one time he picked up her arms and started swaying to an imaginary beat.

"I can't help it if you're going to be that way..." he had muttered despite her not saying anything, she still remembered how he was trying to suppress a grin the whole time.

But alas... miracles like that only happened once- obviously she was a fool for thinking she was going to dance with the dragon slayer again.

The blue haired girl was about to shrink back into the crowd and head back to the hotel when she felt a tug at her hand,

"Come, dance!" said the kind looking old lady. Levy didn't even have a chance to refuse before the woman laughed and yanked on her hand; hooking her arm around the Fairy Tail mage's as they blossomed into a folk dance.

It wasn't until they started spiraling into the harder steps of the dance did Levy started having fun; she kept tripping over her own two feet and the lady beside her practically had to hold her hand to keep her from embarrassing herself.

Turn. Turn. Jump. Twirl. Sidestep. Clap. Clap. Sidestep. Twirl...

"You're not from around here are ya?" the woman had asked her as Levy started getting a hold of the steps, the girl only shook her head as she let out a loud giggle when a small blond boy crashed into her.

"You don't know the tale behind our Spring Festival then- let this old Evelyn tell you then!"

Levy beamed at her as she fell into sync with the other dancers, listening to Evelyn recount the tale of two torn lovers who were only allowed to meet after numerous dances and festivities. Apparently they were remembered as the star crossed lover gods of party and dance who were worshiped quite highly in this small village. Levy was practically hanging off each word with starry eyes until Evelyn took her by the hand and spun her, leading her into a new dance as the music started to translate into a new tune.

"Now get this," said the older woman as she helped her into the new steps, "legend has it that your seventh partner will be yours forever if the gods' representative catches you."

The Solid Script mage just laughed at that, not letting the blush spread onto her cheeks as Evelyn spun her around for one final time and led her to her new partner with a final wink.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't imagining Gajeel being her seventh partner- knowing him, he'd probably show up randomly before dragging her away. Nonetheless, it got her more excited to see who her seventh would be as she spun this way and that. Hoping that the certain dragon slayer would abruptly decide to participate.

However, Levy McGarden did not count on this happening.

When she was dancing with her fifth partner, a lanky looking young man who looked a bit too excited; her eyes had fell upon a piece of black fabric bellowing out from the outer circle. Her heart had skipped when she saw it, and the bookworm couldn't help but try to find the dark individual- or more certainly Gajeel.

The partners were always random; there was no set pattern to what direction the male was supposed to lead the girl to. It was a constantly moving circle, and the girls had to twirl until she felt a pair of hands embrace her before getting swooped into flowering steps to ease the dizziness.

So when she felt the hands of her seventh partner grip her waist, she couldn't help the sudden screech she made when she looked up to see who it was.

At least she wasn't the only one who was surprised at this development.

"Y-you!"

She felt his hands falter against her waist before he regained his composure and twirled her around awkwardly, "what's a fairy like you doing here?"

"J-job... you?"

"Hometown."

Levy was downright embarrassed- no words could've depicted the inner war she was having in her head as she tried to regain her own composure.

During their seven year absence, Fairy Tail had fallen down the ranks and a new guild raised to fame- Sabertooth. And the man she was currently dancing with?

His name was Rogue Cheney- the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Where's Gajeel?" He asked after a long pause.

"He's um... eating," she lied quite lamely and Rogue shot her a look, "I actually don't know."

"Hmm..."

She remembered the first time she had met the Shadow Dragon Slayer- it was during her first job with Shadow Gear after her seven years absence and she had gotten lost in the newly developed town of Hargeon. She had crashed quite literally into him, causing her glasses to get knocked off and mistaken him for the Iron Dragon Slayer. To put it simply, their first meeting had ended on quite an awkward note when she returned to her team and Droy had tried to sit on him after thinking he kidnapped Levy for an hour.

The memory was enough to make her go red with embarrassment, as she tried to concentrate on anything but Rogue. A plan that sadly backfired on her because she slowly became aware of the fact that Rogue was holding her by the waist as they danced this way and that.

This, by itself, shocked her more than when she danced with Gajeel- as he had only held onto her shoulders, quite weakly if anything, she realized. The fact that Gajeel was as bad a dancer as Natsu didn't make her feel better.

Rogue, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty confident as he spun Levy around with just a flick of his hands and led her through the steps. He had all the reason to be confident, Levy realized, he must've been a ballet prodigy when he was younger or something (though it was unlikely)- he made someone with two left feet look like they've been dancing all their life.

"That guy looks like a duck," the shadow dragon slayer muttered suddenly, snapping the blunette out of her thoughts as she looked around curiously.

"Right there," he unhooked his hands from hers and pointed to a couple dancing in the outer circle. They had to make two round turns before Levy was able to see it properly.

The sight almost made Levy cry of laughter.

They didn't stop dancing as Rogue continued to point out random scenes, adding bland commentary to them in a tone that Levy thought was hilarious. She didn't know how long they were twirling around in circles, laughing until their ribs hurt when he lifted her up all of a sudden, "R-Rogue! What are you doing?"

She didn't notice all the other couples doing the same thing around her as she gripped the Sabertooth mage's shoulders tightly, trying to balance on his one arm as he spun slowly and lowered her so that they were face to face.

"The dance," he whispered against her ear and dipped. Levy let out a small squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "don't worry I know what I'm-"

His eyes widened in shock.

So did hers.

And out of the corner of her eye, she watched a small blond boy run away from the scene.

And somewhere in the distance, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer flipped a table over.

All Levy knew was that she was kissing the Shadow Dragon Slayer and all she could think of this moment was,

_'I hope someone doesn't get sat on again...'_

* * *

Title equals the song I've been listening to the whole time while I was writing this... you know other than Imaginary Forest and I Hate You. Yeah...

It was 2 AM when I finished this. Omg how do I words... I do not know how to write Levy or Gajeel or Rogue. Omg, what have I done...


End file.
